The Night of Halloween
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort have a moment together on Halloween night, 1981. Written for a-trip-to-honeydukes' Your Favourite Couple Competition on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for a-trip-to-honeydukes' Favourite Couple Competition on the HPFC forum.

_You tell me your chosen couple and I give you an event in their life and a prompt and you write a fic using those. You can enter as many times as you want and you can change your event and prompt twice each. There are no rating, style, length, genre or era boundaries._

_Prompt__: Excitement  
__Event__: Halloween_

So, hey… have some smut!

)O(

The Dark Lord had told Bellatrix not to tell the other Death Eaters where he would be going, that night of Halloween in 1981, making it clear that the fewer people who knew that he would be going to the Potters' home, the safer it would be. Bellatrix, he said, was the only person he wished to know about it.

She did not question his sudden trust in her, though it pleased her greatly, and she stood in the foyer of his Manor to see him off.

"Master, if you do not return…"

"I will return," he said with absolute surety. "There is no danger as long as the Aurors do not know where I am, and they do not."

She hesitated, nodding. "As you say, of course, Master… It's only that I worry sometimes…"

"About what, Bellatrix?" he asked, pausing and looking at her with a slight frown.

She felt a flush rise in her cheeks. "That… that you will go out and not come back… before I ever got the chance to…" She trailed off, wishing she had stayed silent.

"The chance to do what?"

"Nothing, my Lord…"

"It would be a terrible thing for you to die with regrets," he told her, giving her a calculating stare that made her shift awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Master, I–"

Her request for her comment to be ignored was cut short. The Dark Lord took two long steps towards her, then grabbed her by her hair, knotting his fingers in the wild curls, and forced her up against the wall. Bellatrix's heart pounded, and she trembled with shock and excitement. "Master…"

"I've wanted this," he murmured, "for a very long time." His lips smashed against hers, so hard that the force of his kiss knocked her head back against the wall, and Bellatrix's back arched slightly. Just being with him, the Dark Lord, the object of her fantasies, gave her a dozen times the pleasure that every night she had spent with Rodolphus did.

He forced her to the ground, laying over her and tugging at her corset strings. Bellatrix lay, breathless and eager, as he undressed her, finally laying her body bare.

"M- _Master…_" The night air was cool against her flushed skin, and Bellatrix let out a surprised gasp of pleasure when the Dark Lord bent and pressed his lips against her nipple. It seemed a more intimate an action than she would have expected from him.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist, grasping her hand and pulling it down between her legs. "Touch yourself," he hissed, pulling back to undo his own robes.

Bellatrix needed no further instruction, driving her fingers inside herself and feeling liquid drip out around them. Her back arched again when she imagined the Dark Lord doing this to her, touching her this way.

He did not even bother to remove his robes completely, simply undid them. Bellatrix's eyes went immediately down to his erection, and she spread her legs wide, mentally urging him to take her there and then.

"Master, please, _now…_" she whispered breathlessly. "I'm ready…"

"Clearly." He was already on top of her once more, and he pressed one cool hand over her mouth when he thrust inside of her.

His palm muffled Bellatrix's cry of pleasure. She dug her fingers into the floorboards, writhing and bucking beneath him. "Harder, Master, harder, please!" she moaned, and though her words came out garbled by his hand, he understood and increased his pace.

His body pounded against her and he hissed in her ear, "You may touch me if that is what you desire, Bellatrix."

Oh, and how she desired it. At his permission, her hands immediately flew up to grasp at him, pressing against his back, scratching him through his robes, and she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, driving him deeper inside her. She was wild with excitement and arousal, and for a moment, she forgot she was his servant, forgot her place, forgot everything…

Everything except that she wanted more of him.

Her body took control over her mind, and before she was even fully aware of what she was doing, she had used all her strength to roll over, pushing the Dark Lord onto his back and straddling him. He let out a surprised snarl that turned to a moan when Bellatrix rocked back and forth on him. She could see the lust darkening his eyes, and having even this small measure of dominance over him did things to Bellatrix that nothing else could have.

_I am the only person who has seen the Dark Lord like this._

The thought aroused her. She had made the Dark Lord submit to her – perhaps in the most minor way possible, but still, it was submission. Right now, she had power over him. If she wanted to stop right now, before he could have his pleasure, she could.

But she didn't want that.

Her body responded wonderfully when she felt his cock brush the sensitive spot inside her, tightening automatically around him. She cried out and gasped and writhed upon him, and then she was over the edge. She no longer had control over herself, all her muscles were too busy spasming in sheer pleasure. She was vaguely aware of the Dark Lord flipping her onto her back, of him pinning her down and driving into her with even greater force than before, but she was too lost in heaven to mourn the ending of her moment of dominance. And then she cried out in pleasure, her voice mixing with his low moan as she felt hot liquid spurt up inside her.

He pulled out the moment he had finished, and Bellatrix lay panting on the ground, unable to draw enough air into her lungs to speak. She couldn't even move.

"I'll be back tonight, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord told her, his voice as calm and collected as ever. "Wait for me in my chambers."

"Y- yes, Master…"

He disapparated, and Bellatrix lay for a moment longer before picking herself up and stumbling up the stairs to his chambers, lying upon his bed to wait for him.

She waited all night long.

He never came back.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
